


This is fake ... isn't it?

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, BAMF Cas, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Biting, Cas riding cock like a pornstar, Cute, F/M, Fake Relationship, Feelings, First Kisses, First Times, Fluffy, Freckles, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Cas, Jealous Dean, John's a dick, Kissing Kink, Lies, M/M, Make Outs, Mary's pie, Mentions of ex's, Miscommunication, Morning Sex, Protective Cas, Rutting, SLEEPY BLOW JOBS, Scratching, Somnophilia, Virgin Castiel, Voice Kink, but then not, dirty talking, handjobs, hipbone kink, messy sex, nerd moments, nipple!play, schemes, stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm going to fake date you Dean then you're going to treat me right." </p><p>(Just your average fake relationship that becomes less fake and very very real.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little fans :D 
> 
> LH here. So look. I'm kind of sick at the moment, but I had this idea for a fic and I thought too myself (while I was meant to be sleeping) why not. Why not do it. 
> 
> Here it is, not sure how long this'll be! Or where it's going but it will be a happy ending! <3 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~LH <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too the lovely Zarauthforsaken for betaing <3 You're awesome.

This is fake... isn't it?  
  
Chapter One  
  


Castiel Novak was a 22 year old gay librarian, living on his own in Kansas.

He had 2 siblings: Gabriel Novak - 29, bisexual café owner and Michael Novak - 30 year old lawyer.

He was far more of the loner type than he liked to admit. Socially awkward, thanks to growing up in a highly religious family and only having been schooled at home until college.

Outside of his family were the Winchesters: Dean Winchester - 21, bisexual mechanic and Sam Winchester - 19 year old Stanford student along with their father, John Winchester, an ex-marine and their mother, Mary, a stay at home wife and painter.

He was content though, with his little circle as they understood him and though they teased him for his lack of understanding, they were not cruel (John was a little rougher with him but he found he could handle that as Mary was very kind).

All in all, his life was not a hardship. At the current moment though, he was all but tearing his hair out. The time was approaching for his family reunion, his mother Naomi insisted upon it and was demanding he bring along someone or else she would have to find him a bride (She appeared to be highly determined to pretend he was not, in fact, homosexual).

He all but snarled at his phone when it went off. That was, until he recognised the song, 'Back in Black' by AC/DC. It was his ringtone for Dean. Smiling softly to himself, he flipped it open and went to answer.

"Hey, Cas! We need to, um - I have a situation."

His heart skipped a beat at Deans voice. He could not tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Dean for it had been some years ago. He reckons though, if he were to guess, that it were sometime around a month after meeting him.

"Hello, Dean. Is there a problem?"

He frowned a little, Dean rarely came to him with his troubles as the elder Winchester was not one for 'feelings' and 'chick flicks.'

"Uh, yeah, kind of."

"What is it, can I help?"

"Actually it's, uh - it kind of has to do with you..."

His breath caught and frantically he attempted to go over his last week and so forth in order to try and find any wrongdoings but nothing was coming to mind. Licking his lips, he swallowed, hoping he had not done something to ruin their relationship entirely.

"Have I done something wrong, Dean?"

"No. God no, Cas! Just, uh. You remember how I had that dinner with the family last night?"

"Of course. Your mother was very insistent upon it. Why?"

"Well, uh, Sam was, uh, he was telling us about how he met this guy - no names given, that ass - but um, of course that lead to how I, uh, should be getting ready to settle down. Which is total bullshit but um... So I said I had someone?"

He sighed, pinching his nose lightly. He could almost  _see_  Dean fiddling with his hands and biting his lip. This were one of Deans plans. They always ended atrociously!

"Why on earth would you do that, Dean! Now they will be expecting someone and..." He sighed once more. shaking his head a little, forgetting momentarily that his friend could not see him. "Who did you say you were with, Dean? Was it someone you know or am I going to have to help you find somebody?"

There was a beat of silence that had his stomach dropping in concern.

"Uh... I may have... told them we were dating?"

His whole world stopped before turning abruptly on its head and he all but fell from his chair, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Why on earth would Dean suggest that if he didn't like him? Did he like him?!

" _Why - "_

"Look, I _know_  it's mental but uh... You were the only one they'd believe, man! I mean, my mum's been 'shipping' us or whatever for like years and hell, even Sam bought it until I filled him in. I get you don't... but please? I really need this, just for a while until they get off my back! Please?!"

He licked his lips. A headache forming behind his eyes as he stared blankly at his wall. Would he? _Could he?_ Pretend he belonged to Dean and vice versa when in fact, it was all fake? Could he do that and then return to friendship like nothing happened?!

"I get it, you don't have to, man. I'll go let 'em know."

"Dean, I'll do it."

He took a shaky breath. Who was he kidding, of course he would. Even if it were pretend, how could he pass up the opportunity to have Dean, all to himself? Even for a little while. He was, after all, only human.

"You will?  _Holy shit,_  man, thank you so fucking much! I hardcore owe you- you have  _no_  idea!"

  
" **But** , you will have to come over tomorrow, set down rules either of us may have and boundaries.  _Also,_  if this is the case, you'll have to come to my familys dinner."

He could all but see Deans wince, smiling to himself just a little.

"Cruel. You're a cruel man, Cas."

" _Well?_  Do we have a deal?"

He chuckled when Dean swore and sucked in a sharp breath. He shivered though, when Dean let out a breathy groan and cleared his throat.

"Fine, yes, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Cas. Thank you."

"Goodnight...  _Boyfriend."_

His smile quickly grew into a grin, hanging up after Deans little gasp. Dropping the phone, he stared down at the fading image of Dean as it closed and dread settled in his stomach.

_Oh lord, what had he gotten himself into?_


	2. Setting the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooo. 
> 
> Man this story is gonna be craaazy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3

Chapter Two  
  


Castiel had found it difficult to concentrate the entire morning. He'd dropped books, knocked into tables, he'd spilt his coffee all over himself and had almost fallen over his cat.

In all honesty, there was no point denying the fact that it was all due to Dean.

He was  _dating Dean._ Even if the entire thing were fabricated it was still hard to wrap his mind around! His best friend - the man he was hopelessly gone on, had told his family they were dating. He had been stupid enough to go along with it and  _really?_  What on earth had he been thinking!

He sighed and glanced over himself in the mirror once more. He felt entirely foolish in worrying about how he looked but Dean, his not-entirely-real- _boyfriend_ was coming over to discuss rules and it certainly wasn't every day one could say such a thing.

He hadn't gone all out, it was his home after all but if he had donned one of his best pairs of black jeans (the ones Gabriel had bought that did wonders for his rear) or that he was wearing his plain white shirt with three buttons undone, then who was going to notice? It merely helped him feel more like this was really happening.

A quick check of the house to ensure it was clean and the door rang. He darn near swallowed his tongue, running a hand through his hair as he wandered to pull it open. Taking a sharp breath.

"Hey, Cas."

He blinked, eyes wide at Dean. His Dean, in his best not-ripped blue jeans and a tight black tank top with an open white shirt. Grinning at him and waving some beer bottles like a knight would his sword.

It brought a small smile to his face at how he wasn't the only one clearly unsure about this, stepping aside and allowing him entry.

"Hello, Dean. How was work?"

"Eh, the usual. Bitchy rich guys who think it'll be done with a wave of their tiny hands and others who think it's free. Y'know. How 'bout you?"

He watched as Dean tugged off his boots and padded over to the sofa, clearly as comfortable here as at home - the amount of time they spent together wouldn't be completely torn apart by this little lie after all (he hoped).

"Quiet, a few rowdy teenagers but otherwise my regular customers. Gabriel says hello, by the way."

"Nyugh."

He chuckled when Dean made a face, locking his door out of habit and wandering to settle into his usual chair, drawing his legs up and crossing them easily, eyeing his friend critically. They simply couldn't afford to dally about this any longer as pleasant as the simple conversation was.

"Dean, we need to discuss this." He smiled a little tightly when Dean sighed, offering him a beer with a shrug. He accepted it, out of habit and settled back, waiting for his friend to begin.

"Straight to the point, huh? Okay, look, I know it's not ideal but I panicked. They were trying to set me up with Ruby, Cas.  _Ruby._  Also dad's being... well, dad and refusing to believe I can actually like guys and I thought what better way to prove it then to date one! And uh. Yeah, mum's been bugging me for years about how you're 'such a lovely boy' and 'so polite' and 'perfect for me' and I dunno, man, I just..."

"I understand, Dean." He couldn't help the warmth in his chest at Marys praise. Deans mother was simply delightful, kind and caring but without being a pushover and Castiel simply adored that.

"Yeah. So, I really appreciate it though, you have no idea."

"Oh, I do, as I mentioned, if we are going to do this it works both ways. You will have to meet my family and we will have to put on a convincing show."

They both nodded, settling quiet and staring down into their beers as Castiel fell into thought pursing his lips lightly.

"We should have rules in place, Dean."

"Makes sense. Any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking about it yesterday. I believe we should make a rule that if one of us gets too emotionally involved, then we should stop. We wouldn't want anyone hurt after all."  _It's too late for me, though._ "It will have to be convincing, so... do you have any limitations on physical contact?"

He watched as Dean froze, bottle halfway to his lips and stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Shit, I didn't think of that! Fuck. Um... I don't -"

"Dean, it's simple: Is there anything you're not comfortable with in public?"

"Uh... No?"

"Kissing?"

"I, uh - wouldn't say 'no' if you're cool with it? Couples kiss, right?"

He chuckled a little, watching Dean rubbing the back of his neck. His skin turning pink under Castiels amused stare.

"I don't know, Dean, you're far more  _experienced_ in this than I am. You tell me."

"Yeah. Okay, so, um... so kissing. Uh."

He watched Dean fumble a little and almost rolled his eyes. Honestly, Dean was the one to begin this and yet hadn't thought it through at all. Standing, he placed his bottle aside and walked over. He swallowed his nerves and his pride. Tilting Deans face up, searching those gorgeous green eyes for a moment before he pressed just a soft, fleeting kiss to Deans lips. His heart melting a little at how soft and plaint they were against his.

Dropping down next to Dean, he offered a hesitant smile.

"There, not too hard."

Dean swallowed but nodded, giving a small smirk.

"It'll have to be more convincing than that but yeah. Okay, so, just do whatever we feel comfortable with?"

"That makes sense. If one of us does not like something, inform the other. Communication is key."

They shared a look before he continued, clearing his throat.

"However, if you dare call me 'baby', I will kill you. I will  _not_  be one of your  _many_  harlots."

"Oi! Fuckin' rude, man. But fine, no pet names, same for me. You call me 'sweetheart', I'll kick your ass."

"Of course,  _darling."_

They snickered at each other and he couldn't help but shake his head. They could do this, they knew almost everything about one another.

"How long will the act continue, Dean?"

"'Til the end of the month. That'll give enough time to get them off my back. That okay?"

"Of course."

A month. An entire month to try and convince Dean that they worked together. He grinned a little, looking down into his beer. Then it hit him and he almost winced when his mouth worked without his permission.

"What do I say if Gabriel asks about our sex life?!"

"Fuck."

"Exactly and you know he will because it's my brother."

"Um - just... Uh, well, I am a total beast in the sack." He flushed as Dean wiggled his eyebrows, his cock twitching curiously, causing him to suck in a breath in order to try and tame his racing thoughts.

"O-Oh, well, I haven't... ah."

"Wait, now hold the fucking bus up."

"We're not on a bus."

"Don't you change the topic! You're a virgin, Cas?"

He glared a little. Embarrassment writhing in his stomach. Of  _course_ he was. He'd been in love with Dean for years and didn't know anyone enough to engage in coitus beforehand!

"I have never... had reason to or uhm, I don't. Yes."

He deflated a little, glaring at his friend, arms crossed. Something passed Deans face that he couldn't decipher and he almost flushed under the strength of Deans gaze.

"Dude. I can't believe no one's ever - " He rose an eyebrow, intrigued. Dean however was having none of it, clearing his throat and straightening. "Okay,  _fine._ Uhm, we can tell people we're waiting 'cause I don't wanna rush you and it's none of their fucking business."

"That works."

"Awesome. Okay, so, anything else?"

"Will we act like a couple for everyone or just our families?"

"Uh, well - mum's got spies like fucking everywhere, so, full couple mode outside the house, hell, in it if there are guests. Sammy's the only one who knows we're faking."

He nodded, chewing his lip in thought and cocked his head.

"Then you cannot have sex with anyone else while you're with me. I'm not having you fake cheat on our fake-serious relationship."

Dean gawked at him, looking mildly offended and Castiel couldn't help but grin slowly. Proof that he was in fact Gabriels brother, surfacing.

"If I have to fake date you, Dean, then you are going to treat me right."

They stared at each other for a minute, just a moment as Dean made a face before dissolving into laughter. Deans palm warm on his thigh.

"Oh man, this is gonna be fucking  _crazy."_

"Indeed it is."

"Wanna watch Star Wars?"

"Of course, Dean."

He smiled a little when Dean winked and climbed up to put it on. Shaking his head a little.

They would do this. It would all be  _fine._

One month, Castiel. You can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked, I delivered. 
> 
> Heh these guys are dumbass's aren't they super cute.

Chapter Three  
  
  


"You're _seriously_ gonna fake date  _Cas,_  your best friend, just to get mum and dad off your back?!"

"Yup."

"And you think that's a  _good_ idea?!"

"Why isn't it, we're best mates, he agreed! We've set rules, it'll be fine."

"I'll tell you why, jerk. Only because you've been in love with him for ages and you're too stubborn to admit it!"

Dean froze, clutching his phone tightly in his fist. How the fuck did Sam know? Oh who was he kidding of course Sam knew. Kid was freakishly smart! It wasn't the point though, the point was that he wasn't supposed to  _say_  it! It was like an unspoken brotherly agreement that they did  _not ever_ discuss his... his -ugh- feelings.

"Sam..." He all but growled at the phone in warning because for fucks sake, for one minute could Sam not be a little bitch!

"Don't you  _Sam_ me! What's your plan, Dean? Date him for a month, break up with him and pretend it didn't happen? What, like so you can see what it's like to be with him and try and prove to yourself you don't deserve it? 'Cause that's fucking  _stupid,_ Dean!"

"Sam, let it fucking go! Why does it matter, huh? It's happening so just... If we're gonna argue about dating, why the hell haven't you asked Gabriel out?!"

The silence that followed led Dean to feel an odd mix of triumph and guilt. He knew how Sam felt about his best friends/boyfriends brother and he knew Sam was shy as fuck, not to mention Gabriel was 10 years older than him.

"Shit, Sammy, I'm sorry, I know why. Just, look, lay off, okay? Please? I'll deal with it, I swear, I'll tell Cas that I really fucking like him at the end of the month, if this works out. Okay?"

"... Fine. I have to go, Dean, I've got class. I'll talk to you later." He knew full well that was bullshit. Sam had an hour 'til class and was about to spend it wallowing in self-pity and making goo-goo eyes at the Café owner but hell, Dean wasn't gonna say anything else about it.

"Yeah, alright, see ya later, bitch."

"Jerk!"

He sighed as he ended the call, flopping back onto his bed with a groan. He seriously had dug a hole with this one. Sam was right - in a way, he should just ask Cas out like a normal person but every time he came face to face with those big blue eyes he just melted like some Justin Beiber fan. It was fuckin' ridiculous.

He turned, punching the pillow and burying against it, grunting out in annoyance.

He couldn't stop thinking about the rules, all that damn freedom. He could touch Cas and hold Cas and kiss Cas. He just had to get them out in public to do it, which was easy enough. Dinner at his parents, go drop by Cas at work! That was a good one for sure.

Kissing Cas was awesome. He grinned a little to himself, feeling like a complete idiot. After the movie, Cas had turn those baby blues on him and demanded that they practice to seem realistic. Hell no was he giving up the chance to make out with the pretty librarian.

Cas was a damn good kisser, too - for a virgin - all demanding and hot, biting and licking his lips until he damn near came right then.

Sure, they'd pulled back awkward as fuck and he'd gone home after fluffing up the other guys stupidly adorable hair but hey, make out session was brill so fuck it.

He all but swore as the door bell rang. He was half hard in his jeans, just thinking about Cas' full pink lips. Softer than they looked, even chapped, pliant and perfect against his. Groaning, he pushed up, glaring at the wall as he debated putting on a top.

Well, fuck it, it's his house.

He padded to the front door, running a hand through his hair with a huff. Pulling it open, about to tell them to 'fuck off, it's late' only to freeze and blinking down at a disgruntled, waistcoat wearing Cas, in surprise.

Jesus fuck, waistcoats, thank you God for whoever invented them. It was practically fucking melded to Cas' lithe, hidden muscled form. Hugging that broad chest and tight waist until Dean actually felt his mouth water.

"Um..."

"Hello, Dean. I was on my way home from work when Gabriel called to tell me he had leftover pie and I thought you might like it."

He blinked and broke into a grin, his heart doing this stupid girly flip at the idea of Cas rushing to Gabes, grabbing some pie and bringing it here. Pulling the other guy in and planting a soft, quick kiss on his lips, still smiling stupidly.

"Hey, Cas. Come on in."

He pulled back, taking in pink flushed cheeks with a raised eyebrow. Amused at how Cas stared for a full minute at his chest only to blush more and look everywhere but Dean and clear his throat. Taking pity on the other guy and grabbing for one of his many t-shirts, he shoved it on as he wandered in, knowing Cas'd shut the door behind him.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Only if I get to choose, we're not watching batman again, Dean."

He refrained from pouting, turning to the other guy in a playful huff.

"Dick."

Cas shrugged, fiddling with the pocket watch chain of his still stupidly attractive waistcoat. Dean licked his lips, glancing at the other guy and placing the offered box aside. Chewing his inner lip in thought.

"Or we could practice again. Gotta be believable, right?"

His tone may be cheerful but he watched Cas closely, worried he'd overstepped his boundaries, only to watch the shorter man go all loose and plaint, smiling up at Dean slowly.

"Of course. As realistic as possible. They have to believe we've kissed often, after all."

"Right."

Hooking his fingers through the loops of Cas' dress pants, he tugged his friend over. Yeah, okay, so he was eager, fuck you, he's been wanting to do this for years. Almost swearing he could see those blue eyes darken, flicking down to his lips. Tongue peeking out to moisten them as Dean copied the movement without thinking.

Tilting Cas' chin up gently, he murmured a low -  _"Very often."_  - and claimed those soft lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a few days but I got real sick.  
> I'm sort of okay now, anywho. Here's your new chapter! 
> 
> The next chapter will be a little more porn after all, with all the practising, did you really think our boys would keep their hands too themselves?!

Chapter Four  
  


"So, let me get this right... You two, three months and you didn't tell me?"

"Uh..."

Castiel barely had time to dodge the flying pastry. They had decided to visit Gabriel, after a few days of getting comfortable themselves, to inform him themselves since if it came from anyone else, there was sure to be trouble.

He was regretting it quickly as another blob of whipped cream missed his face by mere millimetres.

"Hey! Leave him alone, Gabe! We were testin' and shit first."

" _Testing_... ?"

He ducked behind Dean, daring to rise enough to catch sight of his shorter, sceptical looking, flour covered older brother. Clearing his throat when it became apparent he was clear -for now- from other food based missiles.

"We did not wish to cause a scene, only for it not to work out but as it's apparent, it seems to work so we agreed it's time to tell everyone."

He stepped from behind Dean, smiling a little to himself when he felt a strong arm wrap about his midriff and pull him in, brushing off any residue dust from his beloved trenchcoat before turning back to the trickster.

"Huh.  _Sweet!_ Now I'm free to tell Dean-o here about all the times you've bugged me about him. Also I'm like 90% sure I got some baby pictures around here somewhere. Best get that outta the way, too."

He could feel it, the cold curl of utter panic in his gut, especially when he felt Dean pique with interest, pulling them forward as Gabriel positively  _bounced_ behind the counter.

"He bugged you 'bout me, huh?"

"Oh yeah, loooads of times. Kinda annoying if it weren't so cute. Favourite time was when you were with that chick - Lisa I think? - what was it you called her Cassie? Oh, right! 'Stupid pretty girl whore of Babylon'. Gets all pissy when he's jealous."

He felt his face heat up in horror, hissing furiously at the golden eyed  _demon_.

"You... You assbutt!"

"Awww, come on, Cassie! He's totally gonna be flattered! Right, Dean-o?"

They turned to Dean, Gabriels face openly amused - if not slightly mischievous - whilst he himself most likely looked downright terrified.

"Huh. Turned out right about that one, Cas. Heh. Tell me more, Gabe."

He flushed when Dean winked at him. Hand splayed possessively over his back. The heat radiating up his spine and causing him to shiver lightly, even as Gabriel smirked to himself. Nodding, clearly pleased, producing a strawberry treat from goodness knows where.

"Mhm! Oh and Cassidy. Boy, I have never seen him more angry! I get it though, bro. He  _did_  give her your nickname, so... But punching a hole in the wall isn't cool, though."

"I'm going to punch a hole through you in a moment."

"You punched a hole in the wall?"

He flushed darker when Dean grinned lecherously at him, slowly dragging his eyes down his body. Green eyes sparkling but unreadable, leaving him confused and oddly aroused. Blinking at the other man, slightly mortified. Hanging his head with a sigh.

"You gave her my name and you were not there to punch."

He glared daggers at Gabriel who was snickering as he climbed to sit on his counter, legs swinging.

"Eh, don't worry, Cassie. Dean-o's had his fair share, too. Wow, Sam's told me all about that little rant over Balthazar!"

He blinked, curiosity rising when Dean flushed and scrambled to slap a hand over Gabriels mouth. Watching as the pair toppled backwards, crashing to the floor as he smiled a little to himself. Butterflies buzzing in his stomach.

He must remember to ask Gabriel once they were alone.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Samuel says hello."

The silence was sudden, deafening as he heard a scratching before Gabriel all but launched across the counter, grin achingly wide. Eyes alight with fire, a curl breaking free to hang before his face as Dean climbed to his feet behind him.

"Really?"

"I - Would not have said it otherwise?"

"Yeah, man. Sammy's always yabbering aboutcha."

He turned, eyebrow raised to his fake-lover as Dean hopped the counter, wandering to stand next to him, flour seared over his face and arms, forcing a chuckle from him as he reached out to dust it off. Meeting and holding green eyes with a slight lick of his lips.

"Oi! Don't loose yourself in each others eyes and spill the beans!"

Dean rolled his eyes but Castiel did not miss the light blush on Deans cheeks as he turned back to Gabriel.

"Seriously? He just talks about you alot, says you make the best damn pastries and he's bitching about working out more 'cause he can't stay away from "them" which, ugh, whatever."

He frowned when Dean air quoted the 'them' and Gabriel flushed, smile widening. Certain he was missing something, he opened his mouth to ask, only to have Deans lips press to his, effectively silencing him in favour of exploring the warm canvas of Deans mouth.

Today he tasted of cherry.

"We gotta go, Gabe. I'll tell Sammy you said hey."

He frowned, murmuring goodbye to his flustered, nodding brother as Dean carted him away. Mouth tingling from their abrupt wet kiss. Biting his bottom one lightly. He could still taste Dean on his tongue.

"Sorry, dude. Look, Sammy liked Gabe, I couldn't have you spilling any beans."

He blinked up to his friend as they stopped beside baby. Flushing faintly when Deans eyes flickered down to his still wet lips, licking them self consciously.

"It's alright." He all but slapped a palm to his head at how low his voice had gotten. Could he be any more obvious in his lust for his best friend?

A clearing of throat and Dean was strolling around to the drivers seat, flashing his keys lightly.

" _Jeez, man,_ it's only been a week and we've still got your family to tell and mum to have dinner with."

He chuckled a little at that, smiling slightly to himself. Settling into the familiar warmth of the impala, he turned to his friend, his voice sure, desperately trying to keep the hope from his tone.

"Should we practice before tomorrow? You're welcome to stay at mine."

"..."

He blinked when Dean leaned forward, hand fluttering by his chin before cupping his cheek and pulling him into a slow, warm kiss, muttering his confirmation against his lips.

He preferred it that way anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. What is this? Are those ... feelings!??!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heuheuheuheuhe
> 
> porn. 
> 
> and feelings.
> 
> but mostly porn.

Chapter Five  


Dean was pretty sure he was having a heart attack or some shit. Hell, if he was gonna die let it be now because Jesus fucking Christ on tortilla.

Why had he waited so long to do this?

They'd gotten back from Gabes, he'd shot Sammy a text and Gabriels number - Thanks to Cas - before grabbing some pizza and now here he was.

6 feet of deliciously undone Cas, straddling his lap and moaning his name in sweet breathy little 'Please' against his mouth.

Fucking  _yes,_ it was amazing.

He slid his hands slowly from where they were stationed at Cas' hips. (Let me fucking tell you his  _hips._ Hot damn, they were sharp and strong and fucking warm under his palms. Jesus fuck, he wanted to mark them up so  _bad._ ) Letting his hands run slowly down the inners of Cas' jeans-clad thighs. He could feel the muscle moving under his touch, runner thighs, tightening and flexing as he dragged his nails lightly against the material. Swallowing Cas' low moan and lapping at the roof of his mouth, eliciting a sweet little shiver.

Pushing up again, he shifted, grabbing handfuls of that tight, perky ass with a low growl. Grinning to himself when Cas gasped, hips jerking forward in surprise.

In all honesty, they should really,  _really_ stop like, right now. He was so fucking  _hard,_ throbbing in his jeans, cock straining against the zipper. Cas was right there with him though, he could feel it each time their hips bumped together, clothed cocks grinding, causing them both to let out little mewls of pleasure.

The sounds Cas made though? Holy shit. These broken little whimpers of his name, lips parting in surprise. Open and wet and pliant, just waiting for his tongue to fuck into them and claim that hot little cavern. Hold him there until he knew every little crevice of Cas' mouth and every little lick that made his best friend fall apart.

Damn it, though, he needed to stop 'cause, Cas? Cas was a fucking virgin! He was not taking shit from Cas under false pretences, no matter how fucking riled up it got him when Cas pressed flat against him. Fingers sliding up under his top, nails catching under his skin as he crushed his mouth to Deans, just  _taking_ and-

"Cas."

He pulled back a little, almost embarrassed at how fucking breathless and needy he sounded after just some fucking kissing. Swallowing hard when he took in how wrecked Cas looked.

Fuck wrecked, Cas looked  _debauched._ Black hair in wild disarray from Deans hard grip and gentle tugs. Pretty pink lips all swollen and spit slicked, parted into a dazed little 'o', blue eyes black with arousal, glistening down hungrily at him through his lashes. Cheeks flushed pink.

His cock twitched violently in his jeans and he had to fight not to cum right there and then, licking his lips and clearing his throat, trying again to draw attention to how they  _really shouldn't -_ regardless at how much he wanted to _\- do this._

"Cas, baby, we gotta stop."

He frowned when Cas blinked at him and then slumped, looking away from him quickly, fingers clenching and then unclenching in his shirt.

"Of course."

Cas was off him before he had time to ask what was up with the quiet tone. Shifting to hide his still aching cock, he turned to his best friend who was as far down the sofa as he could get, arms wrapped about himself as he tried to breathe evenly, glaring almost murderously at the TV as if it had personally fucking wronged him.

"Cas? You, uh- are you okay?"

"Yes. My apologies, I lost control. It won't happen again. I understand this is all a rues. I shall fetch the blankets, it's getting late."

He blinked as Cas unfolded and climbed up, stalking down the hallway in a graceful kind of coldness that left him honestly baffled.

It registered like a fucking frieght train and he was on his feet and following as fast as possible.

Jesus, he was so fucking stupid, so stupid. Of course! Cas thought it was all fake and  _he_ was the one who'd taken it too far, which was total bullshit as Dean had been the one to drag him into his lap and all. Fucking hell, Sam was right, he was a total idiot.

"Cas!"

He grabbed his best friends arms and flipped him about, the cupboard door slamming shut with a harsh bang as he pushed the smaller man back into it, fucking frantic as worry clogged his chest. Cupping Cas' cheeks and forcing those stunning blue eyes to him, his tone sharp as he struggled to find the shitty words.

"This is not fake, okay? Well, yeah, I mean it started as a lie but - damn it. Anything that happens, every kiss and touch, that's all fucking real, do you understand me?"

Cas stared up at him, baby blues so wide and wild, mouth hanging open in an expression Dean had never seen on him before. Then it folded away, melted into something so much like awe and so fast he felt like he'd just gotten a fucking whiplash.

"Dean?"

He frowned at Cas' wavering uncertain tone. Blinking lightly down at the other man, who was trying to look away if not for Deans firm grip on his face.

"I-"

"Cas?"

_"-have-liked-you-for-a-long-time-as-more-then-a-friend-please-do-not-hate-me."_

He snorted, unable to help it, at how fast it rushed out. Smiling down at his best friend like a total girly ponce.

"Like you too, Cas."

He could almost  _see_  the damn feelings when Cas grinned back. Shifting uncomfortably he all but yelped when strong fingers wrapped about his shirt, dragging him down into a fierce, hungry kiss.

His cock filled so fast he was left dizzy, palms slapping to the wood behind Cas as he growled, pushing his tongue past equally eager lips. Wrestling and teasing Cas' as he ground down. Rocking their hips together with a light groan.

He was almost fucking giddy with delight at the fact that Cas liked him back.  _Cas liked him back_. Grabbing onto those sharp hips he hauled his friend up, flattening him to the surface behind him with a snarl, the kisses sliding from r-rated to fucking downright filthy in just a few seconds. Cas' fingers sliding up to tangle in his hair. Cock grinding against his with a delighted little whimper.

 _Jesus fuck_. He moaned into the wet kisses, gasping lightly when Cas rolled his hips just right, before reaching down. Releasing his almost painful grip on Deans hair in favour of wrestling with his zipper and buttons as Dean wrestled to keep them upright, forcing the offending material down his legs, followed by his boxers before working on his own.

He all but sobbed when the heated, jerking feel of Cas' cock lined up to his. Thrusting together, wet and sticky with precum. They panted hard, clinging to each other, Cas' nails biting into his shoulders, dragging a broken groan from him.

Balancing, he brought one hand down and grabbed them both, jerking once, twice before Cas let out a strangled, surprised cry of Deans name, arched against him and came.

The sight of that alone? Watching Cas face flush and smooth out? Eyelashes flying up as blue eyes went wide, almost black with lust? Lips stretched open as he gasped, chest rising and falling? Muscles taut and tight?

He came hard, almost seeing stars. Strings of cum mixing with Cas', coating his top as he almost collapsed forward. Holding Cas they toppled to the floor.

Laughing breathlessly, he dragged Cas down for another, slower kiss. Rolling his eyes when Cas struggled up onto his elbows and smirked down, tone mocking with seriousness.

"You know, I only spoke to Balthazar for an hour. I never saw him again."

"Shut up, Cas, you got jealous, too."

They smiled at each other as Dean fell back, exhausted but yeah - he was happy too.

Well, now to explain to Sammy that his not-so-fake-fake-love for Cas was now  _not_  fake -  _so not_ fake - and more totally real.

What even was his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn, sort of a filler while I work out the kinks in the next chapter!
> 
> Dinner with the Dick - oh sorry I mean John - and Mary!

Chapter Six  
  
  


Castiel awoke slowly. Driven to reality by a heat coiling in his stomach, mind foggy and needy as he let out a low groan. Hips bucking up into the tight heat encasing it.

Confused, he let his eyes flutter open and all but passed out again. Flush high on his cheeks as he stared down, wide eyed at his best friend.

Dean winked up at him. Pretty, full lips stretched ever so obscenely about Castiels own cock, wet and glistening from what he was sure was a mixture of spit and his own precum.

Breathing heavily, he moaned Deans name, fingers tangling into that spiky, blond tinted hair with a low whimper when Deans rough tongue lapped over the head of his cock and he pushed down, swallowing him whole. Nose bumping the curled pubic hair at the base.

Deans cheeks were tinged pink, freckles highlighted, green eyes blown wide and dark, glittering up through his lashes as he let out a positively _filthy_ moan around Castiels dick.

He saw stars, tugging Deans hair in a desperate attempt in warning as his cock jerked and twitched, orgasm ripped from him at the sight of someone he loved doing something so dirty and  _enjoying_  it.

He came hard and whimpered when Dean swallowed about him, lapping and sucking at Castiels member as it softened in the other mans mouth. Pulling up to grin lecherously at him as Castiel fell back, sated and pliant. Deans name fell from his lips in a gasped prayer.

"Mornin', Cas."

He groaned softly, struggling onto his elbows for a moment, cheeks still burning as Dean licked a string of cum from his lips. Sliding his eyes down his best friend slowly, revelling in the fact that he  _could._

Dean was shirtless, tanned, freckled muscle glistening with a thin layer of sweat, pink flush down his chest and neck as his chest rose and fell in small hitches.

He was stunning and Castiel needed to taste him immediately.

Climbing up, he shoved at the other man, grinning to himself when Dean toppled back with a yelp. He moved quickly, scrambling to grab for Deans wrists, flattening them to the sheets above his head as he mouthed at the tantalising flesh before him. Tongue rasping to taste Deans skin. A pleasure after many years of waiting.

Deans low groan had him smirking to himself, pride uncurling in his chest. He may not be all that well practised but the imagination was a powerful thing and looking at Dean, spread out and eager, green eyes hooded, cock tenting his boxers, proud and thick as it pulsed in the fabric... His imagination was running wild.

He moved down, releasing one hand but holding Dean just lightly with the other, keeping him in that pliant position, sliding his fingertips over heated skin. Dipping down the V of Deans hips to hook the fabric of his shorts and drag them down strong thighs. Wrapping his fingers loosely about the base of Deans twitching cock with a small smile.

"I very much enjoyed that, Dean. I would like to give you pleasure now, if you'll let me."

He leaned down just as Dean growled lightly, flicking his tongue to taste curiously at Deans nipple. Startled by the immediate moan and arch of Deans body.

Repeating that, he closed his fist tighter about his friends cock and pumped, twisting and jerking in a way he himself enjoyed (and by Deans moans, he did also).

"Shit, Cas. Yes, I will. Fuck! How're you so g-good at that?"

He flushed a little at the praise, nipping Deans nipple with a small smirk, squeezing gently at Deans cock and swiping a thumb through the gathering pool of precum at the tip. Dean was so very  _hard,_ most likely  _aching_ and he doubted it would take much to have him also cumming.

"I just want to see you fall apart at my hands, Dean. I like the way you moan my name."

" _Shit."_

Dean came almost violently, jerking up off the bed, hips fucking into Castiels hand. Snarling his name, head thrown back. Gaping and writhing under him as his cock pulsed and cum coated his fingers.

He worked him through it, pulling back with a soft smile and pulling his hand up, licking experimentally at the cum dripping from his fingers. Moaning softly at the taste of  _Dean_ before drawing them into his mouth and sucking the digits clean.

Deans panted whimper drew him back, blinking to his friend with a shy smile. The air about them settling now that the pair had found their bliss.

"Fucking hell, you're gonna kill me."

He frowned a little, pulling back and allowing Dean to struggle up, shifting them both onto the correct end, dragging Castiel down against his chest with a soft sigh.

"I certainly hope not. I have not had you in me yet."

"God, fuck.  _Yeah."_

He chuckled softly at the rumble in Deans chest, placing a hand over Deans heart with a pleased hum. Closing his eyes for a moment in thought.

"You know, we will have to inform Sam that this is no longer a fake relationship."

"Wait, you wanna... Y'know, for real?"

He stiffened, pulling back to survey Deans face warily. Had he read this wrong? Did Dean only want physical intimacy between them for the length of the rue?

"Do  _you_  not wish to? If this is merely part of the play, I do not wish to be involved. I-"

"Shit no,  _no!_ "

He startled when Dean dragged him back after he began to move away, spine still straight as he glared at the wall before him. Allowing Dean to speak.

"Sorry, no, I just... Wanted you to be sure.  _Of_   _course_  I want this, Cas! Wanted it for a while."

He smiled, just slightly. Pleased at Deans words. Relaxing once more into the warm, tight embrace about him.

"We will have to talk properly later."

"Hmm. After the dinner with mum?"

"Yes."

He let out a soft pleased sigh, hearing Dean do the same above him and with a quick glance to the clock, let his eyes fall shut.

Another hour and he would begin to get ready.

He wrapped his arm tight about Deans waist, burrowing even closer and let sleep claim him. A small smile stained on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	7. The dinner and the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I personally think John is the worst dad in the history of fathering but. 
> 
> He did love his family in his own twisted way so I've tried too add that in here. 
> 
> Alos, bamf protective Cas is bamf. 
> 
> Enjoy luvies!

Chapter Seven  
  


Castiel was entirely sure he had not been this uncomfortable since his first day at college and Meg Masters had tried the flirtation with him.

They'd arrived at Deans house promptly at 6 o'clock. He had dressed up cleanly, black waistcoat and blue tie with his usual shirt and black trousers. (Apparently his waistcoat 'did things' to Dean if his wandering hands were anything to go by.) Dean was wearing his best jeans and a black shirt, grinning to Castiel cheekily as he stole a kiss and then another on the way down.

He had been very distracting.

Mary had greeted them at the door, warm smiles and looking as lovely as ever. Her blond curls pulled into a messy bun, jeans and t-shirt in place and an apron that stated to 'kiss the cook' atop that. He'd flushed when she'd pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and guided him inside.

They'd been settled at the table in record time and Mary had brought out a wonderful looking meal of roasted chicken, bacon melts and roasted potatoes with green beans and peas. Dean had been scolded for trying to tuck in early as they waited for John.

They had filled Mary in with the given story of wanting to wait and try it out before informing everyone and Dean had slung an arm over his shoulders as he chuckled, informing her that in actual fact he had made the first move and kissed Dean first, causing the elder Winchester to scoff and blush whilst Mary laughed in thorough amusement.

It had all gone downhill when John had arrived. Sitting down silently, demanding a beer to 'deal with this shit' and giving Castiel such a look that he actually felt the need to excuse himself and rush home. Deans hand on his thigh was the only thing keeping him there.

Mary had scolded John, handed him a beer and they'd fallen into silence, eating quietly.

Glancing up now and - yes, John was still glaring at him pointedly. He shuffled a little, clearing his throat and turning to Mary. He much preferred Deans mother. She was kinder, more accepting and loved her sons very much.

"It has been a while since we last spoke, Mary. How have you been? Dean tells me you have been looking for a job."

"He has, has he?" A pointed look at Dean who shrugged, grinning easily and she turned warm very-like-Deans-eyes back to him. "I have actually. My babies are finally out of the nest and I've been bored to hell, you know, so I thought to myself 'Why not! Get back in the game.' Sadly, no one's been hiring about. I'll get there though."

He chuckled warmly, chewing some more chicken in thought before perking up, glad as always to help when he could.

"You know, Gabriel has been complaining about needing a new pastry chef. He is only good at the cakes and sugar, you know but he needs it to be someone he trusts. You are excellent at pie. Perhaps I could suggest it to him? I'm sure he'd be grateful to have you."

He flushed under the open affection that earned him, including the warm squeeze to his thigh from Dean. Smiling softly when Mary simply beamed, clapping her hands in delight.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, dear. Gabriel is terribly fun. It would be wonderful to get to know him further, what with Sammy being so into him. You think he would?"

"I know he would, Mary. I will talk with him tomorrow."

They shared a smile and he turned back to his dinner, just in time to hear John growl out a low.

"Ah, yes, both my sons are faggots. How could I forget..."

He froze, feeling Dean stiffen beside him also. Glancing up at the darkened gaze of John Winchester with a small frown, his stomach twisting inside.

This dinner meant alot to Dean. He would never admit it but his fathers approval was very dear to him and with how this was going...

He sighed internally, looking John dead in the eye and offering a warm-as-possible smile.

"You know, Dean has been getting alot of customers at work lately. They've been talking about an extension."

John scoffed and his heart fell a little, glancing over when he heard Marys fork drop, directing a cold glance at her husband.

"Kitchen, John. Now."

Castiel reeled back a little when John huffed and shoved back, following his red with fury wife out. Turning to Dean, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, tilting his head lightly.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I -No. I just want him to be proud, y'know? Mum's happy, why the fuck can't he be!?"

He swallowed, his heart breaking a little at how lost Dean looked. Those usually bright eyes now dark with sadness. Chewing his inner lip he pushed up, muttering about needing the bathroom and pressing what he hoped was a soothing kiss to Deans temple, ducking into the kitchen, determination in his veins.

Mary and John froze, turning to look at him. Marys fists were clenched and Johns face red with fury. Politely he cleared his throat, looking to Mary only.

"I apologise for interrupting. May I speak with John, please?"

Mary glanced warily to her husband, her gaze almost grateful as it returned to himself. Smiling softly, she walked past, gently patting his cheek as he leant into the motherly embrace.

"I'll be just outside, dear. We'll be serving pie so don't be too long."

He chuckled softly as she left before he turned to John, taking a breath and pulling himself up to his full height.

"You're hurting him, you know."

"Oh  _boohoo,_  princess. Dean's a big boy or is it girl now? Who fucking knows anymore."

He struggled not to see red, stepping up into Johns personal space, turning his tone low in order to refrain from allowing Dean and Mary to hear.

"You listen here, John Winchester. Your  _son_ is one of the strongest men I know. When you buggered off to 'hunt monsters', he looked after  _your_ wife and  _your_ second son. He protected them as you should have been doing.  _You_ came crawling back, begging for forgiveness and they gave it to you but you WILL lose them again if you continue this."

He gave a sharp look when John opened his mouth to protest. Glaring darkly until John at least had the grace to look remotely guilty.

"You love your family, John, I know that. So prove it by looking over your bigoted notions for their sake. If you lose them again, you cannot claim it to be anything but your own fault."

He pivoted about, ready to walk away with that said, heavy hearted but hopeful to have gotten through to him in some way. He was just near the door when John cleared his throat, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing him to stiffen, ready to duck.

"You're alright, boy."

He startled when John walked past him out of the kitchen. He knew that John still did not approve of himself and Dean nor Gabriel and Sam but as he watched the father sit down before Dean, offer him a beer and ask about this 'expansion', he couldn't help but return Marys smile.

Perhaps he wasn't too bad after all.

He returned to his seat, chuckling softly as Dean launched into an animated tale, lowering his own role in the story as he usually did. Raising his fork to dig into the most delicious apple pie he'd had in a while.

The family dinner wasn't too bad. As long as Dean was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	8. Catching up with Sammy - and scoring him a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update guys! I'm kind of tired and it was my best friends birthday weekend this week. (Happy birthday bitch <3) 
> 
> This chapter is kind of a filler but kind of not - I wanted too let everyone know that when Mary said Sam liked Gabe they weren't dating, the family knew he was crushing like hell but he hadn't done anything. 
> 
> Cue Dean. 
> 
> More destiel next chapter, I'm glad everyone seems to like the Mary interactions! <3

Chapter Eight  
  


It was a week down the line - and multiple nights at Castiel's - before Dean got around to catching up with Sammy.

He grinned across the table, smirking in amusement when he followed Sams line of sight right to a flitting, laughing Gabriel. Eyebrow raised when Sam flushed and looked down after eye contact was made.

Hello there curiosity, today we bug the baby brother.

"So you and Gabe seem cozy."

He snickered in delight when Sam fumbled with his fork, turning bitch face #3 - you're a massive jerk and I hate you - onto him before it morphed into bitch face #5 - and I'm not telling you so fuck off.

His brother was so loving.

"He's... cool."

"U-huh. And by cool you mean you've been crushing on him for ages." He rolled his eyes a little because seriously, Sam says he's the one with emotional problems but his little bitch of a brother was just as bad. Maybe it's a family thing.

"Shuddup, Dean. How's Cas? I can't believe you actually ended up together! I figured you'd do the months without having the balls to let him know you wanted it real."

He made a face, frowning at Sam in insult. He totally would have told Cas... Eventually. And insulting a mans balls? Just low.

"Don't you change the subject! Cas is fine, as you know, so come on! He kicked Sam under the table, shoveling some pie into his mouth with a dreamy sigh. Mums pie at a café. Fuckin' awesome.

He honestly wasn't sure if Gabe'd be cool with mum working there but he mentioned it, like once and Gabriel all but jumped him. Grabbing him and kissing his cheek wetly, only backing down to smirk at Cas -Fuck, it was hot how  _possessive_  he was being when he fucking growled at Gabriel - before he punched Deans arm and chirped about how he'd be totally happy to have her on the team.

They got on scarily well and it kind of terrified him if the looks he and Sam kept getting, followed by  _those_  grins, were anything to go by.

"Ugh, we um. We hung out a few times, okay? Nothing big."

"You seriously haven't asked him out yet?"

" **Dean**."

He grinned wolfishly because that was just golden. Snickering, he turned, taking a deep breath, savouring a moment to let Sam realise what he was doing and flail about like a dumbass before shouting over.

"Yo, Gabriel! Sammy wants to know if you wanna go out for dinner sometime."

He snickered hard at the crash and bang from the counter, mums squeal of delight following behind a startled, flour covered Gabriel gawping over at them.

He blushed, Sam blushed. Dean sat back smugly and watched the whole thing unfold.

"Yeah, okay." Holy shit, Gabe was actually blushing. And grinning like an idiot. Damn, he wish he had his camera, this was gold.

"R-really?"

"Sure, Sammoose. Pick me up at um - 6 tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I... Okay."

He rolled his eyes at the awkward, dorky smiles the pair exchanged before Mary burst out from behind the counter, bumbling over to envelope Sam in a fruit smeared hug of doom. Giggling like a mad woman, reaching for Gabriel when Dean dodged her grabbing hand.

"My baby boys. Oh, you're so cute!"

He lost his shit then, especially when Gabriel was lost between the two taller family members. Dissolving into laughter at the furious tomato colour of Sams face, earning him bitch face #8 - I'm going to murder you if this ever leaves this room.

He noted that and raised smirk #3 - Sammy owed him big time.

He bid his goodbyes to the crushed pair, ruffling Sams hair, clapping Gabes shoulder and giving his mum a kiss before grabbing his jacket and jogging out. Better to escape while Sam was still held hostage.

Hopping into baby, he dragged out his phone, pulling up Cas' contacts.

_**> > I am the best brother eva.** _

He pulled out of the drive, heading for the garage. Music turned high, AC/DC blasting and lifting his good mood higher.

_**< < I have been informed by a very loud Gabriel that you assisted the next stage of their relationship. You are in fact 'the best bitch ever' according to him. Personally, I agree. You're wonderful. Have a good day, Dean.** _

He glowed red but hell, it was worth it.

He really was epic, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	9. A work visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT TWO CHAPTER TODAY, DOES THAT MAKE UP FOR MY INSOLENCE?!
> 
> Please don't hate me and my irregular updating? ^^;
> 
> A little Bobby for y'all :D Enjoy! <3

This is fake... isn't it?  
  
Chapter Nine  


Castiel hummed softly as he climbed from his car, looking about the scrapyard with a soft fond smile.

Deans garage was technically owned by the Winchesters adopted uncle Robert, he much preferred Bobby as Castiel had later been informed. It was more of a family business but it had gained alot of customers through the years, much thanks to the restoration of the Impala as people, who were more inclined to pay than hire, wished to return their vehicles to their former glory.

Pride curled in his stomach and he began the small trek up the dusty pathway and into the cooler buildings. Heading for the front desk, warm bag firmly in hand.

He wasn't sure entirely why he had decided to come today, he had been taking some time off from stacking shelves and trekked down to 'Hell hounds' - Crowleys restaurant and club. Bidding his hello to Bobbys partner, a very refined Englishman with a rather amusing snark that rivaled even Deans. He had been handed a bag of burgers and waved off after a small conversation with the order to give Bobby a kiss granted as he climbed back into his car.

It had been that that had him deciding to drop the burgers off to the two men, licking his lips as he reached for the buzzer, pressing it and waiting. Looking about the room with a chuckle at the varying sketches of cars.

It was Bobby who wandered out, flicking his cap up from his eyes and grunting in greeting, he turned smiling warmly at the elder man.

"Hello, Robert. I bring gifts from Crowley."

He tilted his head, choosing not to comment on the way the rougher man lit up, hiding his affectionate smile with a cough, gesturing with his hand for Castiel to follow, which he did willingly.

"What are you doin' with that idjit anyway, boy, shouldn't yer be at work?"

"I have only a half day today and decided to stop by for lunch when I was given the strict instructions to kiss you. I will pass if that is alright with you, though do feel free to tell him I did if he asks."

He chuckled when Bobby made a disgusted sound and shook his head, pushing open a door and grumbling under his breath something very akin to swearing.

"Dean, yer got someone 'ere for ya."

He blinked when the door to his right clinked open and had to suck in a sharp breath, a flush rising swiftly to his cheeks.

Dean looked simply... Delicious. His tanned skin was streaked with grease and shining with sweat. A bead of water trickling down his neck, usually spiked hair flattened, curling at his forehead. He wore a simple grey t-shirt that molded to his chest thanks to the heat, jeans ripped and messy, clinging to his thighs.

He swallowed when Dean wiped his hands on said thighs, black handprints streaking over the fabric there before green eyes met his and the garage owners face lit up.

"Hey, Cas!" He flushed a little when Dean strode over, too warm hands cupping his cheeks. Soft lips finding his, a kiss too fleeting and too light for his liking.

He was entirely too sure he was pouting if Deans raised eyebrow and amused smirk was anything to go by.

"Hello, Dean. I brought lunch from Crowley."

He smiled a little when Dean grinned in delight, grabbing for the bag which he removed from Deans grip easily, hand placed on the other mans chest, his control waving a little at the firm muscle shifting and warm under his palm.

He must remember to keep himself in check, this was a public place.

"Dean, these are for Robert also!"

Dean groaned but dropped his hands in defeat, a full pout on that sinful mouth. Clenching his jaw, he mentally reminded himself of each Shakespeare play in order to remain decent.

They both turned, startled when Bobby cleared his throat, gesturing between the two of them with a look of utter bewilderment.

"You two?!"

"Oh... Um... Yeah?"

It took him a moment to understand but once he did, he turned to Dean, stepping back uncertainly. Clearly the elder Winchester had neglected to inform Robert of their relationship - he ignored the heat in his stomach at the fact that Dean had kissed him regardless and turned back to the older man.

"My apologies, it is still new."

He jumped a little when Bobby barked out a laughter, slapping his thigh, smile full on his lips, eyes twinkling in sheer amusement.

"Ah, that's... That's bloody brilliant. - " It was almost endearing how Robert was beginning to pick up on his partners terminology and ways of speaking. "- Does yer mother know? She's been wanting this to 'appen fer years!"

"Yeah, mum knows. We had dinner with her the other day. She's super, almost scarily, happy about it."

"She  _was_ very pleased."

They glanced at each other when Bobby doubled over, returning to his chuckling before wiping his eyes and straightening, small smile well in place.

Walking past, he snatched the bag from Castiels surprised and pliant hands, took a burger and smirked at the pair before turning to leave.

"Now don't you idjits go messin' up the place. Keep it clean. Thanks for the burger, Cas."

He bundled out, still snickering and Castiel barely had time to catch a flash of phone and a low "Crowley, y'all are gonna love this -" before the door slipped shut.

Blinking a few times, he slipped from his stupor and turned to smile at Dean warmly.

"Well, that went very well."

"Yeah, Bobby's cool. So you brought food?"

He hummed a little when Dean reached for the bag again, holding it firmly back and smiling, just slightly. His skin tingling with the proximity of the filthy, glistening mechanic.

"I do not believe you greeted me well enough to earn your food, Dean."

The very air about them shifted, green eyes locking to his and darkening, the smile that crossed Deans features having his cock twitch curiously.

"Oh?"

He opened his mouth to retort when Deans lips clashed with his, large hands spanning his hips and dragging him closer. He fell loose and willing, arms coming up to circle the other mans shoulders, pulling him down. Lips parting to greet Deans tongue, tangling his own with a soft whimper.

Dean tasted of coffee and spices and Castiel lapped it up, sucking on Deans lower lip with a delighted mewl when Dean growled. Fingers flexing, tugging Castiel impossibly closer.

He all but whined when Dean pulled back, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, freckles highlighted across his nose.

He licked his lips and Dean mimicked the action, breathing out slowly and bringing up the bag of food before he forgot his place, his trousers already uncomfortably tighter.

"Damn, I'm not even hungry."

"Dean, this is your workplace, we can't."  _Oh, but he wanted to._

Dean growled in annoyance, pressing another punishing kiss to Castiels lips before pulling back, leaving him dazed and moaning softly.

"I have to return to work, Dean. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"  _And by dinner I mean, would like you to ravish me completely until I am unable to remember my own name or function appropriately?_

Clearly his unsaid sentence must have shown in the way he dragged his gaze down the other man, if Deans sharp gasp and low groan were anything to go by.

They hadn't had sex yet, not fully. He had never ventured there until 'this'... but now? Well, if not his best friend, then who? He trusted Dean, entirely. He was ready and he would very much like it.

"Uh, s-sure. Yeah, I'll come by after work?"

He nodded. Pushing up onto his tiptoes to pull Dean down into a slower, sweeter kiss, dragging his nails down Deans chest, smiling to himself when Dean whined lightly. Pulling back with a soft smile.

"Goodbye, Dean. I'll see you tonight."

He turned to go, taking one last, rather hungry, look at his best friend before wandering out, chuckling to himself when Bobby and Deans voices floated behind him.

"Boy, you are so very whipped by that idjit."

"Oh yeah, like you aren't totally fucking owned by Crowley."

"Hell no, I ain't, boy."

"Guess you won't mind me telling him, then..."

"Don't you  _dare._ "

He smiled to himself, climbing into his car and shaking his head.

His stomach clenched, cheeks aching with his grin. Tonight would be marvellous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	10. sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I skipped their 'first time' but I feel like it'd either have been too sappy or not special enough, I'm not too good at lovey dovey stuff I'm sorry.
> 
> So instead you got flashbacks and morning porn. heh. porn. 
> 
> So yeah, next chapter is the novak family dinner :D
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you too my beta <3 Zarauthforsaken you rock ^_^

Chapter Ten  
  


Castiel awoke slowly, a soft groan leaving his lips when his muscles all but vibrated in protest.

The night had been - frankly- wild. He smiled, in fact, at the memories surfacing, a little blush staining his cheeks. Dean had come over after work to a small dinner, set up by himself. As cliché as it may be but the nervousness in his stomach could not be abated and as it would be their first time together, he decided they deserved something more traditional.

Not that it had made much of a difference, they had barely made it through a few bites before they were on each other. His skin still tingled at the remembrance of Deans hands on his skin, hot and rough as he had stripped him from his clothes. Wrestling to the bedroom in a flurry of material and heated kisses.

It was sweet how slow Dean had gone with him but the fever in his veins could not be abated by it, especially when he had soaked in the sight of Dean before him, golden, tanned and freckled skin flushed and glistening under his gaze. Green eyes fever bright and darkened with lust.

At first, Dean had offered to be taken but he was having none of it. He had dreamed of Dean filling him. Had touched and pleased himself to thoughts of it and he would not pass up the opportunity for that to occur.

Oh and Deans  _fingers._ So much thicker than his as they had speared him open, stretching him wide. Calloused skin teasing the bundle of nerves deep inside him until he'd begged for Deans cock. Embarrassing now but at the time he'd been inhibited. Broken and pleading with need, his body trembling as Deans lips ghosted over his flesh, nipping and licking at him as he pushed in.

He had been so very  _full_ when he'd felt Dean inside him and the intimacy had been amazing. The soft nothings Dean had mumbled at his ear as he thrust in had pushed him over the edge, Deans name on his lip as Dean continued to fuck him.

His cock twitched and he opened his eyes with a soft groan. He could still feel the cum and lube in his rear from their long, vigorous encounter.

Licking his lips, he turned, sucking in a shaky breath at the soft look on Deans face. The other man was so pretty as he slept. Laying on his back, arm tucked under Castiel, the other across Deans own stomach.

He took a moment, taking in the long lashes and slight flush on his cheeks before he couldn't help but hide a smile. Castiel moaned softly, noting the way the sheet across Deans hips twitched. Licking his lips and edging closer, leaning in to breathe softly by Deans ear, moaning his name curiously.

" _Dean."_

He hid a low moan when Dean growled, hips twitching a little in his sleep, his heart fluttering at the fact that Dean responded even in his sleep. Whimpering softly, he tugged the sheet away, licking his lips and moving over. His movement slow and careful, sure not to wake the other man until he was ready. He pressed a quick kiss to Deans cock, licking and suckling at it, humming at the bittersweet taste of just _Dean,_ pride welling as Deans cock pulsed and swelled, hardening against his lips.

Sucking a breath in, he reached down, sliding his fingers through the cooling cum and lube between his cheeks, pushing two fingers into himself with a hiss, trembling at the swollen feel of his hole. Whimpering into Deans shoulder, nipping and licking at the skin there as he quickly stretched himself.

Deeming himself ready, cock throbbing between his legs, he climbed up. Straddling Deans hips and reaching about, pushing Deans cock into him with a low whine. It felt so good, hard and large inside him. Splitting him open as he sunk down, rocking his hips, his lashes fluttering as he clenched down. Bottoming out, hands on Deans chest to hold himself steady.

He dropped his head back, his breath stuttering, coming out in soft pants as he moved. Rising up and slowly sinking back down, growling softly when Dean bucked his hips up with a sleepy moan.

"Cas?"

He blinked down, shivering at the rough tone of his lover. Meeting green eyes with a shy smile, heat on his cheeks as he clenched about Dean just to watch the other mans eyes go wide and head fall back. Starting a slow, hard ride, enjoying the wet sound of skin on skin.

"Good morning."

"G-? Fucking hell, Cas. Fuck."

He smiled to himself only to have it break into a startled yelp/moan when Dean grabbed for his hips, snapping his own hips up, fucking into him roughly. Fingers curling in his hair as Dean dragged him down into a wet, filthy kiss.

"Mornin? Wake up to you ridin' my cock like a pornstar and all you say is 'mornin''? Couldn't wait for my cock, baby? Wanted it so bad you couldn't even wait for me to wake up?"

He whimpered, his heart jumping to his throat as Dean growled into his mouth, hips moving mercilessly, pouring more fire into his body. He found out yesterday that Dean was rather fond of dirty talk, muttering harsh, filthy things by his ear as he cried out. He did not mind. In fact, he loved it. Hearing Deans tone break and deepen as he buried himself into Castiels body was something... pleasing.

He swallowed hard, breath knocked from him as Dean rolled them over, dragging him down the sheets and pulling his legs over the other mans shoulders. The change in angle causing him to scream in delight, grabbing for the sheets beneath him as Dean went feral, an entirely different way to their slow pace the night before. It was wild and uncontrolled, almost merciless and Castiel  _adored it._

"I - I wished to f-feel you in me, I- I like the feel of you stretching me open,  _Dean._ "

He scrambled, dragging his blunt nails down Deans back as Dean bit into his shoulder, sucking at the skin there. The bite of pain amongst the pleasure causing little stars to dance before his eyes.

"Fuck, baby, you're gorgeous. So fucking hot and perfect."

He whined at the words, flush rising to his skin, gripping Deans forearm painfully, pushing his hips back into Deans, his cock forced deeper into his body and causing him to arch up, chests pressed flush together, slippery and overheated.

"Dean, I- I'm going to, please!"

His body was burning up, surrounded and aching with Dean. The just barely there friction of Deans abs on his cock was enough to throw him over the edge, screaming Deans name as his body clenched and tightened, his cum pulsing between them.

Dean snarled his name, fingers bruising and possesive on his hip as he filled Castiel once more. His cum hot and wet inside him. Collapsing atop Cas as they gasped hard.

Whimpering softly, he wrapped his arms about Dean, stroking his back lightly as Dean moaned sleepily.

"You're gonna kill me."

"I doubt it. My family may, though."

He chuckled, unable to help himself as Dean rolled off him with a horrified groan.

"Is that tonight?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

He nuzzled into Dean, ignoring the sticky feeling and the itching need to clean up in favor of breathing Dean in, kissing the freckles over his chest with a soft hum, rolling his eyes when Dean snickered.

"Sap."

"This 'sap' will be making breakfast."

"Bacon?"

"Is there any other breakfast worth making?"

"Awesome."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	11. Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I HATE IT.
> 
> Thank you too my beta. <3

Chapter Eleven

This was going atrociously. It was awful, a monstrosity. He never should have allowed it at all.

It had been bad enough that mother had greeted them with a cold 'oh, you came' before proceeding to act as if Dean merely didn't exist and then choosing rather inopportune times to bring up random, single women at her church group.

Every time she left the room, Michael had snuck closer and closer to Dean, leaning into the other mans personal space and listing each one of Castiels faults before staring pointedly at Deans lips.

Michael would not even come out to mother but here he was, at a family dinner, hitting on  _his_ Dean.

Wide green eyes looked at him, begging for help even as Dean remained as polite as possible, looking down pointedly at the table when he in turn offered a weak apologetic smile.

"So, Castiel, Meg Masters has been asking about you once more. She is a lovely girl you know, single. "

" _Mother."_ He clenched his teeth a little as Naomi once more proceeded to push him, turning a dark glare to her, feeling Dean tense beside him.

"I'm just making conversation, darling."

"No, you are attempting to make me choose between these harlots and Dean which I shall not. I have chosen. I would appreciate you accepting it!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a slow breath as his mother crossed her arms and looked to him sharply.  _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, breathe deep 7 -_

"So, Dean, I hear you do work on cars? I have a wonderful classic in the garage that needs patching up. Would you consider...  _working_ for me, if I were to pay you?"

He tensed, turning his gaze to Michael next. His brother was smart, witty and handsome, so unlike himself that he could almost hear the jealousy unravelling inside his mind, twisting darkly in his gut when Michael placed a hand on Deans arm, causing Dean to shift away uncomfortably.

"Uh - Well, man, I'm pretty loaded at the moment so I, uh, I'll have to pass." Oh, bless him, he could see the way Deans jaw jumped when Michaels eyes slid over him, nodding to himself as Dean struggled to remain polite.

"Oh, I see. Well, perhaps another time."

He cleared his throat a little, pushing back his chair with a soft sigh, finally perhaps they could escape.

"Well, mother, as lovely as this has been, Dean and I should really be-"

"Oh, what about Anna? She's such a lovely thing, you know and - "

" _Look, lady. "_

He startled, as did his family when Deans tone turned cold. Green gaze darkening evily, turning to his mother with so much venom that Castiel was surprised it were the same person.

"He's said no and I'm right the  _fuck_ here so stop being a dumb bitch and listen to your kid."

There was silence.

A beat before the room erupted, Michael threw himself out of the way as his mother launched at Dean, bringing her hand up sharply towards him. Only stopped by Cas' own, oddly tight, grip.

"You're the reason he's like this! You're faggot poison! Turning him from God!"

"Mother!"

He snarled a little, shoving her back to Michael as fury reigned free.

His own family were against him, hating him for something he could not control. He could feel it inside him, a violent force ready to errupt and destroy.

Deans arm was gentle about him, warm and comforting in a way words were not.

"If God wants to punish his 'children' for love, then he's a pretty shit God, isn't he."

He blinked up as Dean sighed, pushing him gently from the room. He felt cold, broken inside, oddly empty as he glanced back in time to see his mother sobbing dramatically into Michaels shoulder, noting how Michael was watching Dean go.

Words ripped free before he could stop them.

"If you're looking for comfort in a heterosexual male then you are hugging the wrong son!"

The door swung shut behind them, his stomach dropping as Dean dragged him over to baby, throwing open the door and climbing inside. Leading him numbly before him.

His dam broke almost immediately. A butterfly without its wings, left broken on the floor. Burying his face into the warm smell of grease and pie that was Dean, tangling his fingers into Deans shirt with a strangled sob.

"I'm terribly sorry, Dean."

"Baby, baby, shh. Look at me."

He swallowed hard, vaguely aware of Dean pulling his face up, a gentle thumb wiping the tears from his cheeks, his lashes fluttering to reveal a foggy, smudged version of Deans light forest eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you hear me? Nothing. It ain't your fault your family are a bag of dicks. She had no right saying that and your brother's a total ass, fucking hitting on me like that."

He nodded in agreement, because yes, he was and Castiel would very much like to punch him.

"I just... I wished that she would accept us. She is my mother, after all."

Deans smile was soft, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks in a way he rarely got to see of Dean, tender and open.

"I know but you got us, Cas. You know that, right? If nothin' else, you got me. I ain't going nowhere."

He chuckled at that, hiccuping softly and offering a light smile, feeling foolish over his tears, taking Deans hands with a soft sigh.

"Can we please go home, Dean?"

"Sure, wanna grab a burger on the way? No offence but Naomi's a shit cook."

He snorted at that, feeling nothing but agreement.

"And pie?"

He couldn't hide the small smile as the Impala rumbled to life beneath them, Deans laughter filling his chest and fixing the gaping holes left there.

"Yeah, Cas. And pie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	12. Small sabriel chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S ALMOST OVER, LAST CHAPTER NEXT. 
> 
> God it's been a ride Q~Q

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
"So remind me again why you didn't go with him?"

Sam frowned a little when the lump under the duvets shifted and a mop of golden hair followed by sleepy, whiskey coloured eyes, peeked out from the darkness. Gabriels voice muffled with drowsiness. 

"'Cause I'm not exactly welcome at my house, kiddo. Besides, Cassie wanted to do this on his own. I guess he thought me being there would make it worse or something. Not that it helped, mum still booted him out. That bitch." 

He smiled a little as Gabriel frowned, the 'big brother' look making its way over his face before Gabriel flashed his trademark smirk, nuzzling against Sams stomach with a content purr. 

"'Sides, got to spend the night with my favourite Samsquatch." 

"When are you going to stop calling me things like that and I'm not a kid!" 

He chuckled, though. He couldn't help it. Secretly, he hoped the other man never stopped. Gabriel always said them with so much affection. His eyes lighting up as he moved to grope at Sams crotch, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Oh, I  _know,_ Sammy. And never. You love it."

"I do  _not."_ He did.

"Psht, right, just like I don't love candy." 

He shook his head a little as Gabriel climbed atop him, crawling his way up Sams body, trailing soft kitten licks and playful kisses as he went, smirking as Sam squirmed at the attention. 

"Shuddup."

Gabriel snickered, curling up on Sams chest with a grin as Sam wrapped his arms about the smaller man, absentmindedly running his fingertips over Gabriel back, enjoying the way he arched into the touch like a human sized cat. Eyelashes fluttering. 

"So you think your family likes me?" 

"Mum thinks you're fucking hilarious. Dad's... Dad. He'll come around, just don't mention anything remotely gay or religious and you'll be fine." 

He smirked when Gabriel grumbled into his shoulder, frowning at the pillow, his eyes locked to the spot just past his shoulder. 

"They like Cas."   
"Gabe, are you... Are you actually worried?" 

  
He struggled onto his elbows as Gabriel chewed his lip, shrugging and doing a really bad mimic of his usual confident grin. 

  
"Me? Nah, Sammy, never!"

"Gabe."

  
He smiled a little, actually endeared at the way the trickster of a boyfriend was blushing down, fiddling with the trim of his boxers.

"Gabe, they loved you and even if they didn't, you think it'll stop me?  _I_ like you. Alot, actually and they just have to deal with that." 

Gabe blinked up at him and Sam couldn't help letting out a relieved breath when Gabe flashed a grin, pushing him onto the bed and biting his shoulder playfully. 

"Well of course you do, I'm amazing. Duh." 

  
He snorted but the sound dissolved into a small groan when Gabriels knee came up, grinding and rubbing against his cock through his shorts, licking and sucking at the skin of his neck, fingers curling at just the very end of Sams hair and tugging until he was arching up, cock hardening eagerly. 

"Lemme show you  _how_  good, Sammich." 

" _God,_  yeah."

"'Gabriel' will do, kiddo." 

He let out a breathless laugh as Gabriel made short work of his boxers, wriggling down and taking his aching shaft into that fucking mouth of his. 

Fuck, he was so in love with the dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	13. A year later ~ Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD ME IT'S OVER. HOLY SHIT D: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was exactly one year later that the Winchester and Novak couples found themselves in Castiels home, pressed together on his couch. 

The television flickered, Marvel home screen showing, bathing the room in soft red and gold colours.   
His brother was curled up against Sams chest, snoring softly, fingers curled in Samuels top as if afraid to let go, even in his sleep. Samuel was not much better, curled around the smaller man, face pressed into Gabriels shoulder, mumbling incoherently.   
The foursome had decided upon a movie night to celebrate their first anniversaries together.

It had not been easy, as such. 

Castiels family had been very troublesome. Mother was simply determined to have her children return and to 'beat the sin from them' using Michael as a weapon. It had been very problematic but with a helping hand from Mary, everything had been returned to normal.   
John had come next.

Everyone had believed him to be more comfortable with their relationships. A few bottles of alcohol had proved them very wrong indeed. He had hit Dean, throwing him against a wall and Castiel had lost control. Even now he could barely remember moving as it was not until Gabriel and Samuel had dragged him off that he had realised how many punches he had thrown. 

Mary threw him out that night and they had not heard from him since. Dean had been a wreck for a small while, lashing out and breaking down but he was relentless. Refusing to allow John to be the reason they didn't work and slowly they had rebuilt themselves. 

Sam and Gabriel had been rocky in parts. Samuel had begun hanging out with a girl named Jess and Gabriel had done something he never expected: He'd tried to let Samuel go, claiming that Sam would be far better off without him. 

He'd never seen Gabriel so down that week. It had been Dean that had snapped some sense into the younger brother and now Jessica was dating a girl named Ruby. Jess and Gabriel had also become fast friends after this. 

Mary had risen through the ranks and now helped Gabriel manage the café, which was growing steadily. She was attempting to slowly work into dating and was now out on her third date with a man named Chuck - he seemed very kind. 

Crowley and Bobby had announced their engagement - Deans reaction had been so very amusing: He'd dropped a spanner on his foot and broken his toe in surprise.  
  
He had smiled and hugged the man, happy that someone he considered much like a very crafty father to him was happy. Crowley had warned Castiel that were he to call him the bride, he would never be found again. 

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, baby?" 

He smiled softly. Deans voice heavy with sleep beside him, his arm squeezing lightly. Hot breath ghosting over his neck. 

"I am just happy, Dean." 

"Sap. Get some sleep, stop thinkin'." 

He chuckled but settled back, enjoying the feel of Deans firm chest behind him, sighing out softly. A smirk touching his mouth when Dean nuzzled closer and muttered a low "'m happy too." 

Gabriel however, took the metaphorical award with a dark -

"Shut up, bitches, 'm sleeping!" 

Yes. He was quite happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDO'S PLEASE <3


End file.
